


For Richer, For Poorer

by Arwen88



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Arranged Marriage, Consensual Underage Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:13:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21971911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arwen88/pseuds/Arwen88
Summary: They were more than surprised when one letter came from the other side of the ocean, a rich pureblood family reaching out to them in search for a young, willing omega to marry their son.Nobody wants to marry Newt after his expulsion from Hogwarts. On the other side of the ocean there is an alpha that always cared only about his career, until it was too late and his parents had to find a suitable partner for him.
Relationships: Original Percival Graves/Newt Scamander
Comments: 18
Kudos: 844





	For Richer, For Poorer

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文-普通话 國語 available: [【授翻】For Richer,For Poorer无论富有或贫穷](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22185541) by [AlbertWeyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlbertWeyn/pseuds/AlbertWeyn)



> Thanks to LT_Aldo_Raine and Fiorediloto for helping betareading this fic <3

When no letter came after Newt's first heat, it became quite clear to his parents that no proper alpha in England was going to try and contact them to propose marriage to their little omega.

It had been bad enough when he was young and news had spread that he had an unsavory passion for magical creatures, often disappearing to get back with some strange animal hiding in his jacket or in his hair. It had been enough to alienate from them the rich families who might have noticed Newt, the omega of a pureblood and old - if poor - family. But the people in their village would mostly joke and giggle about it, thinking it was rather cute, that Newt was a caring type. Most suited to motherhood, they would say.

After the expulsion from Hogwarts, though, things changed for the worst: no more invites to parties and teas for his mother, no more people asking about their son. Instead, they were all whispering behind their backs when his mother would manage and get him out of the house. With Newt trying to keep to himself even more than in the past, seemingly happy only in the company of his creatures, his parents very quickly reached the end of their rope.

Afraid that he would be forever alone and become a poor omega with no one around to take care of him, they were more than surprised when one letter came from the other side of the ocean, a rich pureblood family reaching out to them in search for a young, willing omega to marry their son.

It was the chance of a lifetime, or so his parents told Newt, and before he knew about it, he found himself engaged to a rich older alpha, a man that had apparently never thought about finding an omega for himself until it was too late to find one through the proper channels, forcing his family to intervene for him.

Somehow, rereading the letter his parents had received, Newt felt some kind of kinship with that alpha on the other side of the ocean, a Percival Graves who had never thought about marriage or family, too invested in his own career to look for love.

Newt himself had never dreamed or even thought about the day he would end up giving birth to little ones, much more interested in finding and studying magical creatures, in saving and finding a way to nurse them back to health.

He had drawn a bit of courage from the letter, hoping the man would maybe let him be after the marriage, go back to minding his job and let Newt keep at least one little creature. But when the portkey took him and his family to the clean and austere-looking hall of a big manor and he found two severe figures waiting for him, Newt wasn't really sure if he had confided in the right thing, if his parents had not end up signing him off into a life of sadness and isolation between people that would not understand him.

It wasn't long before Newt found himself brought into a guest room to change into a simple tunic. His mother kept chattering, saying how happy he was going to be in his new life, but even if she talked about it as if he were getting married to somebody who actually wanted him for himself, Newt knew that the man and his family must have simply looked for a unmarried omega. As she had him change his clothes for his fiancé, Newt couldn't help but feel like an animal brought to the slaughter, the walls closing around him.

Soon, he was walked towards another room, through a heavy door that did nothing to mask the scent of an alpha in rut on the other side of it.

Newt didn't dare raise his eyes even when he was gently pushed inside the new room, biting his lip and wriggling his fingers in a nervous display as he stopped barely two steps in, trembling at the sound of the door being locked behind him.

He didn't notice where the alpha was until one of the shadows moved, a man dressed in sharp dark clothes turning to stare outside of a window, pointedly keeping his distance from Newt even as his scent became heavier and richer at the proximity of an unbound omega.

"I won't hurt you," the man reassured him before saying anything else. "I want you to know that I regret having to drag you into this without taking the time to properly court you or even get to know you." He slowly turned to look at Newt, and from under his fringe Newt could see how elegant the man was, handsome features marrying a rich voice that no doubt could have any omega swoon for him. "It is my fault for not looking for an omega to marry when I still had time, but I always thought there would be time later. I now see I've been acting foolishly." He still didn't give the smallest hint that he intended to move closer to Newt.

Newt nodded once, the man’s words somehow reassuring him that even in the throws of his rut the man could still control himself. Newt glanced at him once more, finding the alpha studying him in return, and only then Newt noticed how the man was sweating, clearly suffering under his proper suit.

He didn't know much about heats and ruts, or copulation practices, but he was pretty sure that anybody else with a fever would have probably at least unbuttoned the first button of their shirt, or taken off their jackets.

The alpha followed his gaze over his clothes and cleared his throat, glancing back at Newt still at the door before he slowly made his way to the bed, sitting on the edge of it.

"It might appear silly, but I didn't want to look unproper on our first meeting," he admitted softly, giving a small sign of discomfort as he shifted on the mattress.

It was enough for Newt to calm down a bit, seeing that he was not the only nervous one.

"It is silly," he considered, meeting for the briefest moment the surprised gaze of his alpha, but he waited to see his reaction. It wasn't until after the man cracked a smile that Newt dared step closer.

"I won't hurt you," Percival whispered, visibly doing his hardest to avoid grabbing and pulling Newt closer, opening and closing his hands on his thighs to not try and touch him. "If after this you will not want to have much more to do with me, I will understand. We can remain married, if you like, but I won't force you in my bed if that is against your wishes." He cleared his throat. "But if you wanted to give it a chance..."

Newt sat down beside him, watching the older man attentively. After being so scared of him, Newt was starting to finally see the man he had imagined reading through the lines of his letter.

"I don't know. I never thought about marriage," he admitted with a shrug, staring down at one of the alpha's hands. "I only thought that I would like to get some magical creatures to live with me."

"Sounds-" the man hesitated, searching for the words, and Newt smiled softly.

He knew his passion was not something suited to a proper house, or a proper omega, so he could understand that the alpha wouldn't have the right words for it, not without probably saying something insulting.

"Sounds interesting. There is enough space around here for a beast or two, I guess."

Newt turned to look at him, surprised, and he saw the features of the man soften up when he finally met Newt’s gaze.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Percival," the man introduced himself in a whisper, looking Newt in the eyes and sounding genuinely glad to be talking to him.

Newt swallowed, feeling heat rise to his cheeks, and he found himself press his thighs together against the flames of arousal he started to feel pooling in his belly.

"Hi," he whispered. "I'm Newt."

Percival sighed softly, studying his face. "How old are you?"

Newt ducked his head once more, playing with the fabric of the tunic between his fingers. "Sixteen."

"Oh. I'm thirty. I hope that's not- not too old for you." Percival shifted a bit. His scent had been growing heavier by the second since Newt had sat down beside him, his rut upon him no matter how much he seemed worried about not scaring Newt off.

Newt shrugged. "Never thought about it one way or another. But nobody else is interested in me, so I don't think I have that much choice either," he admitted, looking up surprised when the scent of the man changed, souring a bit, and he found Percival staring at his own hands, a frown pulling at his eyebrows.

"This shouldn't have gone like this, I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault." Newt considered tilting his head.

Percival turned his eyes on him, studying him for a moment more before he lifted one hand to gently run his fingers over Newt's unruly curls. "I will do my best not to make you suffer in our marriage, that I can promise you," he murmured, sounding so reassuring that Newt finally managed to relax despite being that close to an alpha for the first time, not to mention to the one that in a short while would become his man.

No matter how much he had feared the meeting before entering Percival's door, Newt found himself willingly move at the slightest pull from Percival, straddling his legs.

He inhaled deeply the rich scent of the alpha, his eyes finding the beads of sweat slowly gliding from Percival's temples towards his neck, caught by the tight collar of his shirt.

The man was pouring off so much heat that Newt suddenly understood why he had been made to wear such a light tunic.

He was distracted, though, when Percival cupped his face with one big, warm hand, making him turn to meet his gaze once more.

"Hi, little one," Percival whispered, his deep voice making Newt shiver and more arousal pool in his belly. It seemed Percival could feel his reactions somehow, his nostrils flaring. "Mind if I kiss you?"

Newt shook his head a little bit, starting to feel hotter and hotter under his skin. He looked at the smile on Percival's lips widen slowly, and he closed his eyes when the alpha gently brushed his thumb over one of his cheekbones. It was the most gentle touch he had ever received from another human being, and he found himself tilting his head, pressing into it with more longing than he would have expected from himself.

"I feel- I feel..." He shook his head with a sigh, searching for Percival's eyes.

"I think my rut might be starting your heat off, little one," the man whispered, leaning in to press their lips together, and Newt found himself moving closer to him.

He fisted the fabric of Percival's suit, trying to hold on as Percival's scent became sweeter and more attractive to him with the passing time.

Newt whined softly when Percival pushed his tongue past Newt’s lips, slowly deepening their kiss and winding his free arm around Newt's waist until he was holding Newt flush against his chest, kissing him like Newt had seen only by some couples at Hogwarts.

Percival hummed into the kiss, his fingers feeling branding hot on Newt's skin as he brushed the tips of his fingers down his cheek and neck, gently caressing the omega's body, down to his thighs where he started bunching up his tunic to reveal his naked legs.

Newt shivered with a moan when Percival caressed his knee, slowly moving his hand under the fabric until he wrapped his fingers over Newt's hip, the tunic bunched up on his lap barely covering his erection.

Newt would have felt ashamed of himself if not for the other erection he could feel pressed against his thigh through Percival's pants.

In a rush of boldness, he reached out to unbutton Percival's shirt collar.

The man seemed to like it, breaking the kiss only to mouth at Newt's neck, moving his hand under the tunic to wrap his fingers around the omega's erection to gently massage it, a soft moan escaping him at the gasp that shook Newt.

"Such a pretty little thing you have here,” Percival hummed appreciatively. “You like this, don't you?" he whispered, slowly pulling at Newt's cock, growing bolder as he saw Newt react at him talking dirty to him. "Like me touching your pretty little cock?"

Newt moaned and nodded with his eyes closed, his face flushed. His heat lowered his inhibitions, and he soon found himself unbuttoning the rest of Percival's shirt and his jacket, trying to touch the alpha's naked skin.

"Yes," he moaned, his mind feeling fuzzy with want as he pushed into Percival's grasp, loving the feeling of the man’s fingers around his cock.

He dared throw a glance at what the man was doing and gasped at the sight of Percival only needing a couple fingers to jerk him off. He could feel through the fabric of Percival's pants how much more equipped the man was, and he felt his natural lube start to trickle out of him, wetting his thighs.

Percival inhaled deeply, nuzzling gently at the side of his face. "You smell heavenly, baby."

Newt licked his lips and ran his hands over the expanse of Percival's naked chest, trying to press against him and soak up the alpha's scent, to start smelling like him himself.

He whined softly when Percival let go of his cock, but then he spread his legs instinctively when the man moved his hand south, pressing two fingers over the slit between Newt's thighs.

Percival groaned, a throaty sound that had Newt's cock twitching. "You're so wet for me already, little one. Your heat is starting, isn't it?" He slowly rubbed his fingers over Newt's slit before gently pushing one inside. "Still so tight. I will love taking you, having you open up for me and take my cock."

"Yes," Newt almost begged, turning to brush his lips over Percival’s, and then he groaned when the man wasted no time in deepening the kiss, taking his mouth as if it was all he could ask for.

"My little omega, I will make you a happy bride," Percival promised, pulling his fingers free to grab at the tunic Newt was still wearing and pull it over his head to throw it aside.

Newt held tight to Percival's arms when the man lifted him up to gently lay him on the bed, shivering at the cold sheets under his overheated body and the lust filled gaze that Percival had for him. All the thoughts that had filled his mind, the dreads and fears he had before entering that room, had disappeared, and as he watched Percival quickly strip off his clothes, he couldn't think about anything else but how handsome his alpha was.

Percival moved over him on the bed, looking for a kiss even as he covered the omega's body with his own. Newt loved the feeling of Percival over him, his body reacting to that closeness by producing more lube, trying to prepare for the sex, his scent growing heavy with desire for the attractive and powerful man on top of him.

Newt let his hands roam over Percival's shoulders and arms, feeling the lean muscles that spoke of a life of training.

Percival moaned into the kiss, clearly enjoying his touch, and broke away from his lips only to move over Newt's jawline while slowly rubbing himself against Newt. "You like what you feel?"

Newt nodded, sighing when Percival kissed him on the lips once more before he started slowly pushing himself against Newt's slit, making him gasp as he breached him.

Percival whined softly and hid his face against Newt's shoulder while babbling desperately, too lost in the pleasure to produce a structured sentence. "I'll try to hold on- don't want to hurt you, promise, you're so- I need you..." he kept mumbling over Newt's heated skin, slowly pushing deeper, doing his best not to push himself in completely in one hard thrust. He rocked his hips slowly, making sure Newt was ready as he took him.

Newt bit his bottom lip, trying to push back against him and have him deeper. He nodded his head at Percival's words and caressed the nape of his neck. "Take me..." he asked softly, feeling his body burn with desire for the alpha taking his virginity.

Percival groaned at his words, unable to hold back anymore at hearing his consent to it.

Newt was left breathless when Percival pushed deeper with one long thrust, his cock opening him up and making him feel more satisfied than anything he had ever done to himself.

Percival arched his back with his eyes closed when he stilled, finally completely inside of him, the most beautiful sight Newt had ever seen. For a moment, he couldn't believe how he had ended up with such an handsome alpha, he who had never had any of his peers interested even in talking to him.

So handsome, he thought, his gaze roaming over Percival's features slack with pleasure.

The man looked down on him, surprised, and cracked a smile. "You're very beautiful yourself."

Newt flushed hard at realizing he had said that out loud.

Percival leaned down, his muscles flexing under Newt's grip, and he kissed him gently on the lips. He slowly started moving, making love to Newt while he kept kissing him.

Newt moaned into the kiss, trying to hold on to the man's shoulders, and felt a shiver run down his spine when Percival caressed his hips and helped him keep them up to manage pushing in even deeper.

"You like it?" he murmured over Newt's lips, thrusting in a little quicker when Newt nodded with a soft whine.

Newt wrapped his long legs around Percival's hips, his omega instincts going wild at feeling Percival enjoy having him.

***

Newt woke to see Percival sitting on the bed, staring at the wall in front of him with a frown without even noticing he had woken up. Suddenly Newt felt a spike of fear at the thought that maybe the man had started reconsidering the marriage and all the promises he had made to Newt in the throes of the heat, and now that he was more lucid he didn't actually like the idea of spending more time beside a scrawny kid like Newt.

He tried moving, thinking to try and get to the bathroom to lock himself in and have some time to think, but a spark of pain running down his back had him whine softly.

Percival turned around, worried and surprised at the sound. It took him the shortest moment to see that Newt was awake and looking back at him, and he lay down once more beside the omega. He reached out instinctively, but then he stopped before touching him, searching Newt's face with worried eyes. "Did I hurt you?"

Newt hesitated at the unexpected reaction, but then shook his head slowly. "No, it's just- my back," he admitted, grimacing when he tried to stir his legs only for the pain to come back.

Percival grimaced in sympathy and nodded slowly, still looking torn. "Can I touch you?"

"If you want." He shrugged with one shoulder.

Percival looked surprised for a moment, but then his gaze softened and he gently ran his hand over Newt's back, his touch feeling actually welcome. It soothed the pain, warming the boy up, and it took Newt a bit to understand the man was performing healing magic even without the help of his wand. He was suddenly hit by the understanding of how powerful the man in front of him actually was.

"I wasn't sure my touch would be welcome," Percival admitted softly, frowning slightly at the sheets covering Newt's chest.

It was Newt's turn to look at his lover with surprise. Only then he saw the grim expression on Percival's features for what it was, fear that it would be Newt himself the one thinking back about the choices taken the day before and condemn both of them to a life of sadness, exactly what Newt had feared himself.

"You're my alpha," he murmured, and Percival looked surprised at him, his gaze changing and softening as he smiled down at him.

He leaned in to brush another kiss over Newt's lips. "And you are my little bride, my little omega. I will take care of you, I promise," he murmured, looking him in the eyes.

Somehow after all they got through the night before, it was a bit easier for Newt to look back at him despite his usual shyness. He nodded, cracking a little smile when Percival pulled him closer and held him in his arms.

"I can run a bath for you, you don't have to walk, alright?"

Newt nodded with a sigh, happy if a little surprised. "Shouldn't that be my duty?"

Percival huffed through his nose and shook his head. "If you want. But I don’t want you to get into this thinking you have to do something for me that you don’t want to. We could talk, decide what we want from this,” he proposed, gently caressing Newt’s face.

Newt heaved a big sigh of relief and tilted his head to press against his touch. “I’d like that.”

***

Newt walked fast through the streets of New York, tired after his long journey around the world studying magical creatures. But that didn't stop him from going to the Woolworth Building instead of straight home, eager to see his husband after months apart.

They had been married for more than ten years, enough time for Newt to finish his studies and become a worldwide known expert on magical creatures, all thanks to Percival supporting him in following his dreams, no matter how many would not understand them.

Percival had raised through the ranks of the Aurors to become the Director of Magical Security, but his commitment to his job had never stopped the alpha from sneaking out of the office every time Newt came back home to spend the first night together and make Newt feel welcome and missed.

Newt couldn't help but smile at the thought of the face Percival was going to make when he saw that the new clothes he had bought for Newt right before his departure had gotten inevitably ruined on the field. But he also knew that Percival would also take him back no matter how many stitches might be on his pretty clothes, or how many more scars he might have on his body. He would always try to surprise Newt by attempting to cook for him or bringing him new creatures to care for when they seized them from smugglers.

Newt couldn't help but smile even as he cleared his throat in embarrassment at the thought of Percival holding him close and kissing him once more.

He barely had the time to raise one hand to wave the aurors in the bullpen when he was caught by an explosion of voices around him as soon as his husband's subordinates noticed him, a mix of greetings and relieved exclamations. He was used to it by now, very unlikely the first time it had happened when he had almost turned on his heels to run away. He didn't shy away when the aurors grabbed at him and almost threw him towards the door of his husband's office.

"Good thing you're back!"

"Why did you stay away this long?"

"He's been insufferable..."

"It's been weeks now-"

Newt chuckled, but smiled as he knocked at the door, not even needing to look back to know that everybody behind him had disappeared to go back to their desks for when Percival was going to open the door.

The door slammed open with what was clearly magic, Percival sitting at his desk and frowning hard at the files in front of him. "Didn't I tell you to not bother me unless the building caught fire or you-"

"Hi, Percy," Newt interrupted him, unable to hold back his smile at the sight of his alpha now snapping his gaze up to meet him, Percival's eyes growing round in surprise.

It was a moment, but Newt drank in how the man's gaze went from surprise to happiness and pleasure, an expression that seemed to take away ten years off him all of a sudden.

Newt chuckled when with a wave of one hand Percival had Newt dragged in and the door closed and locked behind him.

Percival appeared in front of him in the blink of an eye, taking Newt in his arms to hold him tight. Newt gladly let his husband’s magic take away his case and coat to leave him free to hug the man back.

"I missed you," Percival mumbled against his neck, inhaling deeply Newt's scent as if he couldn't wait a moment more to fill his lungs with it after months of separation.

Newt smiled happily and carded his fingers through Percival's hair, mussing it and drawing a pleased groan out of his husband. "Me too. I'm back now."

"Welcome home," Percival smiled on his skin, leaning back to brush a kiss on Newt's lips.

Newt kissed him in return, happy to be back with him. "It's good to be home."


End file.
